Mega Man Issue 9 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #8 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #10 Mega Man #9 is the ninth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in January 2012. Publisher's Summary "Dr. Wily Returns" Part One: With the villainous Dr. Wily gone and no Robot Masters for him to steal, the world seems safe! Mega Man prepares to return to the quiet life of Rock the Helper Robot - until the lightning-fast Quick Man attacks Light Labs! Dr. Wily is back, and this time he's brought his own Robot Masters in his new bid to conquer the world! Story ''The Return of Doctor Wily'' - Part One: The Next Generation Rock, Roll, Auto, and Dr. Light celebrate a party to say goodbye to Rock's alias, Mega Man, as Dr. Light believes that Dr. Wily is no longer a threat to anyone but himself now that he can no longer reprogram the Robot Masters that belong to Light Labs. Therefore, he believes that if Dr. Wily were to try something, then the authorities would step in and successfully stop him. Auto, however, is the only one that thinks Dr. Wily is still a threat. He also fears that Rock will replace him in helping Dr. Light, but Rock tells him that he still has his shop to run and that he is always welcome at the labs anytime. Their party is interrupted by Quick Man who attacks everyone before Auto can even finish telling him that he can't do that to Mega Man. When he attacks Rock, he uses two Quick Boomerangs to pin Rock's arms to the wall. He explains that Dr. Wily had built eight new Robot Masters of his own and that he is one of them. He then tells Mega Man to meet him at Titanium Park, but warns them that Mega Man has to go alone. If anyone else is to get involved, then he and his seven brothers, who are scattered and hidden around the city, will attack it. Additionally, they have six hours, otherwise the eight robots will attack the city regardless. Quick Man then leaves. Rock, who believes the challenge to be a trap, decides he should go anyway in order to protect everyone. Dr. Light warns him that these eight new Robot Masters will be a lot more difficult to fight than his own since they are specifically designed to fight Mega Man instead of peacefully aiding mankind. He decides to help Mega Man from his lab via communication while having Roll and Auto work on finishing the support that he had started work on. Dr. Light teleports Mega Man to Titanium Park where he is confronted by multiple Bubble Bats and successfully defeats them. Unbeknownst to Mega Man, Quick Man follows him from the tree tops and watches him, confirming that he took the bait. Dr. Wily communicates with Quick Man and tells him to return to where he is supposed to remain on guard, but Quick Man asks why he cannot defeat Mega Man right there, explaining that he and Wood Man, who is stationed in the park, could take out Mega Man together. Dr. Wily claims that, regardless if Mega Man wins or loses, things will work out in his favor. Quick Man then returns to his stationed area. Mega Man meets up with Wood Man, who is sitting on a tree stump surrounded by an Atomic Chicken, a Hot Dog, and a Robo-Rabbit, the latter of which he is petting on the head. Mega Man tries to convince Wood Man that Dr. Light can reprogram him to be good, but Wood Man claims that he was built to be a weapon and would have no other purpose. Dr. Light explains to Mega Man that, because of this, there is no internal struggling, and, therefore, these new Robot Masters cannot be reasoned with. They engage in battle, and Wood Man uses his Leaf Shield to block Mega Man's Mega Buster attacks as well as attack Mega Man, too. Dr. Light accesses Mega Man's recent memory data in order to decipher that Wood Man is made out of an amazing yet fragile wood from Japanese cypress trees and that a point-blank charged shot from the Mega Buster should take him out. Mega Man asks Dr. Light if he can repair and reprogram the Robot Masters, but Dr. Light claims that he is unsure but will try. Mega Man runs in close to Wood Man and unleashes a fully charged shot, which destroys Wood Man. Mega Man checks to see if Wood Man has any data to copy, and he successfully copies the Leaf Shield. When he does this, Dr. Light notices a sudden spike of energy that flows through Mega Man, but Mega Man says he is okay when he is questioned about it. He then comes across a path to a hydroelectric plant and follows it, hoping that it will lead him to another Robot Master. On his way, he encounters and destroys some helper robots that have been weaponized by Bubble Man, the Robot Master guarding the area. Bubble Man himself watches Mega Man fight his way through the path on a small camera from M-445 while talking to himself about how he will be the one to destroy Mega Man and no longer be made a mockery of. He is then surprised by Mega Man, who approaches him from behind, not realizing that he is in charge of the area and asking him if he saw a dangerous Robot Master. Bubble Man angrily attacks him with Bubble Lead, a high concentrated bubble of sulfuric acid that starts to corrode Mega Man's armor, but he counters with Leaf Shield and destroys Bubble Man in one hit. After being destroyed, the sulfuric acid from inside of Bubble Man spreads throughout the water and causes damage to Mega Man. Dr. Light picks up on the damage and tells Mega Man to find a way out right away, but Mega Man makes sure to copy Bubble Man's Bubble Lead first. Dr. Light detects another energy spike, and, after Mega Man escapes from the water with a ladder, he tells him to return home for repairs. Mega Man declines this offer, stating that they only have about five hours remaining before the Robot Masters attack the city. Dr. Light notices that Mega Man is acting similar to how he did when he had all of the Robot Masters' powers from Dr. Wily's first attack, but then Mega Man is pinned to the ground by Quick Man, who threatens to destroy Mega Man. Short Circuits Mariachi Dr. Light calls Rock to show his newest robot: Mariachi, the wonder hamster. As Mariachi runs, his wheel charges a battery, and the battery powers Mariachi, creating a circle. Proto Man appears and says "And people wonder why I didn't want him messing with my power supply." Appearances Characters *Auto (First appearance) *Mega Man *Roll *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Oil Man (Flashback, cameo) *Quick Man *Bubble Bats (First appearances) *Atomic Chicken (First appearance) *Robo-Rabbit (First appearance) *Wood Man *Hot Dog (First appearance) *Croakers (First appearances) *Crabbots (First appearances) *Shrinks (First appearances) *Lantern Fish (First appearance) *M-445 (First appearance) *Bubble Man Special Weapons *Leaf Shield (First appearance) Locations *Light Labs *Titanium Park *Hydroelectric Plant (First appearance) Quotes :Bubble Man: Go ahead! Fight your way through every robot I stationed here! Avoid every trap I so carefully laid out. I'll be waiting for you. I'll be here, preparing your watery grave! '''And I'll say, "Welcome to Davy Jones's Locker!"' :'Mega Man:' ''Hello? Did you say you're 'Davy Jones Man'? I'm looking for a dangerous Robot Master. Trivia * In the beginning of party, there are green party balls from Mega Man 8. * When Mega Man is going through Hydroelectric Plant (Bubble Man's stage), a scene is drawn in similar style to original game. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC009Textless.jpg|Standard cover art by Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante MegaManArchieC009V.jpg|Villain Sketch Variant cover by Ben Bates Preview Archie 9-1.jpg|Page #1 Archie 9-2.jpg|Page #2 Archie 9-3.jpg|Page #3 Archie 9-4.jpg|Page #4 Archie 9-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also *Mega Man Volume 3 - The Return of Dr. Wily Category:Archie Comics issues